Moc Vestalii: odcinek 5
Moc Vestalii, rozdział 5 - Pierwsze Płoty Ta informacja spadła na Mirę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Baron pod presją własnych emocji nie wytrzymał i wybuchł, wygadał się w chyba najgorszy możliwy sposób. Shun już podchodził, by jako tako łagodnie to rozwiązać, gdy nagle zauważył, że jest już niestety za późno. Sama Mira była całkowicie zszokowana i sparaliżowana. Nie mogła się ruszyć, ani powiedzieć żadnego słowa. Wgapiała się ciągle w Barona, jakby oczekiwała, że powie coś typu: "Żartowałem". Dłuższą ciszę przerwał głos Shuna, który to zdołał powiedzieć zaledwie: - Mira... - a w tej samej chwili dziewczyna jakby ocknęła się. Mówiła dosyć drżącym głosem, a jej oczy już prawie miały wytrysnąć strumieniem łez. - A-Ale co się... stało...? - opornie szło jej ułożenie jakiegokolwiek zdania. - Kto mógł pokonać Keitha, to przecież niemożliwe!? W waszej grupie? - w końcu odezwał się Marucho. Wolał nic nie wspominać wcześniej, ale tą chwilę uznał już za stosowniejszą. Sam Baron wyglądał na bardzo zestresowanego. Przykucnął i złapał się za głowę. - Przepraszam, Mira. Też nie czuję się dobrze z tego powodu. - mówił, zdołowany - Ale to stało się tak nagle...! Posłuchajcie... A wszystko zaczęło się pół godziny wcześniej... Dwa pełne ludzi pojazdy mknęły przez do połowy zniszczone miasto. Co jakiś czas po bokach można było znaleźć Vestalian w przeciwieństwie do chwili, gdy Młodzi Wojownicy pierwszy raz pojawili się na miejscu. Gdy nagle Gauntlet jednego z kierowców zadzwonił. - H-Halo, Baron! - wszyscy usłyszeli głos Miry. Baron zwolnił, był praktycznie na granicy sygnału. Powiedział proste słowa: Baron się zgłasza, widzimy trzech. Powtarzam: trzech. 10 minut. Bez odbioru. Wiadomość dotarła do adresata, a dwa pojazdy odzyskały dawną prędkość, przemieszczając się po ulicach miasta. W oddali widać było pałac Kazurona, gdy nagle dookoła rozległ się alarm. Wszyscy byli już świadomi tego, że przeciwnicy ich zauważyli, ale co w tym dziwnego, w tym miejscu to raczej oczywiste, że nie pozostaną incognito. - Mamy kilka minut. - stwierdził Spectra - Zbliżamy się i zaraz będziemy musieli wyrzucić swoje bakugany do walki! Wszyscy gotowi? - starczyło mu skinienie wszystkich, po czym jego pojazd przeszedł na pełne obroty. Cała szóstka podzielona na 2 grupy - Spectry, Kirry i Julie oraz Barona, Dana i Runo zbliżała się na miejsce. Po około pięciu minutach znaleźli się na miejscu, które widzieli już od środka. Zbliżając się do pałacu, zwrócili na siebie sporo uwagi. Straż Kazurona stała już, oczekując gości, ale raczej nie miała miłych zamiarów. Gdy zaczęli strzelać, pojazdy zatrzymały się, a wojownicy znaleźli się za nimi, bezpieczni przed wrogimi kulami. Spectra wyciągnął kartę otwarcia i wyrzucił ją na podłogę. Mimo wszystko, nie aktywowała się ona. - Kurcze, nie jest dobrze! Kazuron nas oczekiwał, a Karta Otwarcia tylko na nas czeka. Bakugan, bitwa! - Spectra wyrzucił przed siebie kulkę, która wcześniej siedziała na jego barku - Tytanie Heliosie, walcz! Na polu bitwy pojawił się silny smok Darkusa. Był silniejszy od czasu, gdy ostatnio widzieli go Młodzi Wojownicy. Dan przyglądając się Heliosowi mógł zobaczyć, że ta forma zdołała już całkowicie wyzbyć się metalowego złomu w sobie. Dwa prawdziwe skrzydła i żywe mięśnie były uwieńczeniem wspaniałego bakugana. Mając 2000 punktów mocy, był to najsilniejszy bakugan Ruchu Oporu. - Już czas. - przyznał Spectra - Zgodnie z planem, walczmy! Nie trzeba było wiele mówić, gdy wszyscy wyrzucili swoje bakugany. W tej drużynie, pojawili się Flamistra i Windister, a także ToporoGorem. Bakugany Kirry były praktycznie identyczne, różniły się zaledwie domeną. Były to dwa, możnaby powiedzieć, że majestatyczne, bakugany-ptaki o długich ogonach. Wyglądały, jak dwa feniksy a ich pióra przypominały swym ruchem płomienie! Ostatnim bakuganem był Nemus Barona. Cóż, ten bakugan... Wciąż był tym samym Nemusem, którego wojownicy widzieli podczas ostatniego spotkania z Vestalianami. Zaraz po nim, pojawili się Dragonoid i Tigrerra. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a dwie grupy rozdzieliły się. Grupa Spectry pomknęła w prawo, a grupa Dana - w lewo. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Multi-Kwazar! - Helios zaatakował jako pierwszy, wypuszczając w kierunku pałacu wiele silnych pocisków energii, z których znany jest on sam. Każdy poszczególny strzał był równie potężny, jak niegdyś było to w poszczególnym pocisku, co pokazywało jego ogromny potencjał. Zaraz po nim ruszyła Kirra - Supermoc, aktywacja! Bliźniaczy Strzał! - Flamistra i Windister zaczęli obracać się dookoła siebie skierowani w stronę pałacu. Z obu bakuganów zaczęła wypływać energia, która skupiła się pomiędzy nimi. Od razu było widać, że na miejscu było więcej energii Ventusa. Gdy atak był gotowy, z ogromną siłą uderzył w pałac, czyniąc spore obrażenia. - Dobra robota, drużyno! - krzyknęła zadowolona Kriss, gdy nagle do ataku wkroczyły systemy obronne pałacu. Dla bakuganów nie było to nic konkretnego, lecz te pociski zdołały na chwilę odwrócić ich uwagę. ToporoGorem z Julie na ramieniu rzucił się w kierunku systemów obronnych, tak samo jak z drugiej strony zrobił to Nemus. Tymczasem, Drago i Tigrerra nie przestali walczyć, zaczęli korzystać z własnych możliwości. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Podwójny Strzał! - Drago wystrzelił strumień energii w stronę pałacu, który będąc prawie na miejscu rozdzielił się na dwie części, powiększając sfere obrażeń. Co jednak istotne, ta supermoc osłabiała także cel, więc tarcze przygotowane przez Vestalian rozbiły się w drobny mak. Runo postanowiła skorzystać z tej szansy. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Ofensywna Zbroja! - Tigrerra skacząc w kierunku pałacu zaczęła szybko się obracać. Nagle ostre kły na jej ciele powiększyły się, a także stały się wiele bardziej wytrzymałe. Ściana pałacu starła się z łatwością, dając bakuganom dostęp do wnętrza budowli. Wtem w jednej chwili nastąpił wybuch, a Tigrerra odleciała do tyłu. Atak nastąpił ze środka budynku, a zaraz wszyscy zobaczyli mechanicznego bakugana Kazurona - Dryzona. Mechaniczny bakugan wystąpił przed wszystkich, gdy nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głos władcy: - Wojownicy. Jednak pojawiliście się, żałośni przeciwnicy. Przed chwilą dostałem wiadomość od mojego człowieka, że ktoś może się pojawić. - w tej samej chwili, z pewnej wysokości, Helios a także bakugany Kirry zostały zaatakowane, była to robota innego mechanicznego bakugana - Farbasosa. Cóż, te ataki nie zdały się na wiele. A wojownicy ruszyli do walki. - Kazuron i Sezar... Cóż, to jest wyzwanie dla nas! - krzyknął Spectra - Kirra, przygotuj się do walki. Helios, zaczynamy! Supermoc, aktywacja! Mroczny Kwazar! - z ust bakugana wydobyła się ogromna ilość mrocznej energii. Była ona bezsprzecznie domeny Darkusa, a była tak silna, że przestrzeń przy nim ciemniała, wytwarzając efekt jakoby było to jeszcze efektywniejsze, niż jest naprawdę. Ten atak został wycelowany prosto w unoszącego się bakugana Pyrusa, który jednak mimo wszystko nie zamierzał dać się pokonać w tak prosty sposób. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Szybki Płomień. - atak Heliosa celnie uderzył w Farbasosa i jeszcze chwilę się utrzymał, nim Helios uspokoił się. Tuż po zniknięciu czarnej fali, Farbasos pojawił się w tym miejscu, co wcześniej. - Nieudaczniku, dzięki tej supermocy Farbasos może dosłownie przepłynąć przez każdy atak i zostać nie... Sezar nie miał po co kończyć, gdy jego bakugan został uderzony z boku przez nieznanego, nowego bakugana. Był on połączeniem Ventusa i Pyrusa, a na jego ramieniu stała Kirra. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Feniks! - dzięki temu ruchowi dwójka stała się jednym i tym samym bakuganem. W ten sposób ich moce połączyły się, a potężny bakugan zdołał uderzyć w Farbasosa. - Farbasos, skup się! Nie możesz zostać ponownie uderzony! - akurat gdy Sezar to mówił, w kierunku Farbasosa leciała pewna fala energii. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Laska Clayfa! - silna fala Subterry w kształcie broni używanej niegdyś przez Clayfa przebiła Farbasosa na wylot. Po tym uderzeniu systemy Farbasosa przestały działać, a mechaniczny bakugan zaczął powoli spadać na ziemię. Nim jeszcze zbliżał się do ziemi, przeciwnicy nie dali mu chwili wytchnienia, próbując pozbyć się go doszczętnie. Helios użył ponownie Mega Kwazaru, gdy Feniks Kirry użył Spopielenia, wysyłając ciągłą falę energii stworzoną głównie z energii Pyrusa. Oba ataki celnie uderzyły w bakugana i wybuchły, gdy nagle dało się słyszeć głos Sezara: - Niedoczekanie wasze! Supermoc, aktywacja! ZASTRA! Gdy dym eksplozji rozszedł się, wszyscy mogli zauważyć, że bakugan nagle zatrzymał się w powietrzu, a dookoła niego świeciła aura, która widocznie go ochraniała. Na oczach wszystkich mechaniczna postać naprawiła się, po czym wzrosła w sile. Systemy działają w 95%. Atak zaabsorbowany! - A jednak zdążył! - zdenerwował się Spectra - Jeszcze chwilę, a tego mielibyśmy z głowy na dobre... - ZASTRA? Co to niby jest!? - zdziwiła się Julie. Sezar zadbał o to, by szybko udzielić odpowiedzi. - Hahaha! Bezmyślna. ZASTRA to 'ZA'awansowany 'S'ystem 'T'otalnej 'R'egeneracji i 'A'bsorbcji. Bazowaliśmy na czymś bardzo podobnym, systemie utworzonym przez Vestalian i tak zwanego profesora Clay'a. FARBAS miał jednak bardzo wiele słabych punktów, które niweluje ZASTRA, nawet tylko pierwszy jego poziom. Ataki Heliosa i Feniksa zostały wchłonięte i dały mu nową moc do walki. Szykujcie się! Supermoc, aktywacja! Pazur Garlandu! Przygotowany do ataku, mechaniczny bakugan rzucił się na Feniksa, wyjątkowo silnym ruchem uderzając go w brzuch. Co jednak wyjątkowe, Feniks wykonał unik, choć nie całkowity, dlatego w dużym stopniu zniwelował obrażenie, wychodząc prawie bez szwanku. W tej samej chwili, po drugiej stronie pałacu Drago, Tigrerra i Nemus walczyli z Dryzonem. Ten mechaniczny bakugan chwilowo gorzej sobie radził. - Nie wygracie! Drago, jeszcze raz! Podwójny Pocisk! - Dragonoid wystrzelił w Dryzona pocisk, który w jednej chwili oddzielił się, lecąc także w kierunku Farbasosa. - Stój Dan! To fatalny ruch! - było jednak za późno. Dryzon w szybki sposób uniknął ataku, przez co nie wpadł w pułapkę tej supermocy. Za to Farbasos odczekał chwilę, by w nią wpaść. Gdy cios już miał uderzyć w niego, ten nagle zniknął. Spectra krzyczał dalej: - Dan! On zdołał wchłonąć ten atak! Zamiast osłabnąć, stał się dużo silniejszy! - Co!? - zdziwił się chłopak, gdy nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Farbasos z wyjątkową prędkością zbliżył się do Drago i uderzył go w brzuch. Drago poleciał na ziemię a siła uderzenia sprawiła, że bakugan przegrał i wrócił do kulkowej formy. Utrzymał się w niej jednak na tyle długo, by Dan nie połamał się, upadając na ziemię, przez chwilę trzymał się leżącego bakugana. - Haha! Jeden z głowy, jeszcze pięciu. - zaśmiał się Sezar, wyciągając następną kartę supermocy. - Zmiana planów! Ja, Kirra i Baron walczymy z Farbasosem, wy dwie weźcie się za Dryzona! Tylko my rozumiemy jego słaby punkt a nie ma teraz czasu na tłumaczenia! Helios, musimy tego użyć! Supermoc, aktywacja! Sezar i Spectra w tej samej chwili użyli kart. W przypadku Sezara, była to karta Rozgrzanie Energii, gdy Spectra użył na Heliosie Przeciążenia. Obie techniki sprawiły, że bakugany znacznie zyskały na sile. W tej samej chwili Kirra użyła supermocy Ozdrowienie a Baron - Energii Haosa. Poziomy mocy wszystkich bakuganów podniosły się do wyjątkowego poziomu. Helios - 15000G, Feniks - 7000G, Nemus - 4000G; Farbasos - 17000G - Teraz go pokonamy! Drużyno, do ataku! - wszystkie bakugany ruszyły na Farbasosa, by się z nim policzyć. Łącznie, byli od niego znacznie silniejsi, ale widoczne było, że Helios długo nie pociągnie na takim poziomie mocy. Supermoc Przeciążenie była wyjątkowa sama w sobie tym, że zwiększała siłę zależnie od tego, jaki poziom mocy posiadał przeciwnik Heliosa. Nigdy jednak nie używał jej podczas walki na tym poziomie. Wszystkie bakugany były już blisko przeciwnika, gdy ten powiedział: - Zabawne, koniec gry. Karta otwarcia! Farbasos! Użycie tej karty, podwajającej poziom mocy w takiej chwili okazało się być gromem z nieba, który sprawił, że nawet w takiej sytuacji Farbasos zdobył przewagę, jednak pod pewnym kosztem. Zniszczenia wewnętrzne! - mówił system - ZASTRA nie jest w stanie naprawić wszystkich zniszczeń! Poziom mocy nie może przekroczyć 30000G! - mimo wszystko, Farbasos ciągle był w stanie walczyć. Jednym atakiem powstrzymał całą trójkę. - Nie dobrze! Helios, wytrzymaj jeszcze! - Przekroczymy ten poziom. Przejdźmy na wyższy poziom ZASTRA! Farbasos, supermoc... - Uderzenie Lars! - w jednej chwili, bakugan Runo znalazł się przed Farbasosem i dzięki mocy atrybutu domeny, potężnym uderzeniem w i tak już zniszczony element brzucha zdołał dokonać obszernych zniszczeń. ZASTRA nie działa. Wyłączenie systemów. - Co!? To niemożliwe! - wrzasnął Santra, gdy jego bakugan powrócił do kulkowej formy. Jego poziom mocy nie był niższy od poziomu mocy bakugana Runo, ale trafiając w jego słaby punkt, Tigrerra sprawiła, że szybko poziom mocy opadł poniżej jej 10000G. - Wspaniały ruch, Runo! Ale skąd wiedziałaś!? - krzyknął Dan. - To proste. Zrozumiałam, o co chodzi naszym przyjaciołom. Ten jego system absorbuje wszystkie ataki dystansowe! Trzeba znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. Pięścią w pięść. To wszystko. - Wspaniale to rozszyfrowałaś, Runo! Jeszcze tylko jeden! - Nie możliwe! Sezar! - wrzasnął zdenerwowany król. - W-Wybacz panie... Nie udało mi się... Żałuje swoich czynów. - powiedział rozczarowany. - I powinieneś! Supermoc, aktywacja! Daleki SAREN! - w jednej chwili Dryzon zaczął atakować Tigrerrę silnymi pociskami, pokonując ją. - Nie! Tigrerro, nic ci nie jest? - zdenerwowała się Runo. Jej ruch pozwolił pokonać Farbasosa, jednak wystawił jej bakugana na ataki Dryzona. Było to poświęcenie warte ryzyka. - '''Nie przestawaj, Dryzon! - krzyknął Kazuron, a ten zaczął atakować pozostałych wojowników, zaczynając od Nemusa i Gorema, którzy nie latali. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Bariera Subterry! - Julie powstrzymała ataki Dryzona, tworząc tarczę, która absorbowała większość ataku, wysyłając w stronę dwóch bakuganów jedynie nic nieznaczącą falę drobnej energii. Tymczasem poziom mocy Heliosa znacznie spadł w wyniku tego, że nie był w stanie jej utrzymaać. Poziomy mocy wyglądały następująco: Helios - 10000G; Feniks - 7000G; Gorem - 7000G; Nemus - 4000G; Dryzon - 15000G - Wybacz królu, ale wygląda na to, że poziom mocy twojego bakugana nijak porównuje się do naszych. - zaśmiał się Baron - Musimy skupić się, by wygrać! Supermoc, aktywacja! Promienie Słońca! Laska Nemusa zabłysła, by za chwile pojawiło się na niej sześć świecących promieni. Nemus łapiąc je, przeciągnął jak na niewidzialnym łuku, by zaraz pocisk ruszył w kierunku bakugana Subterry. Pierwszy celnie uderzył w bok przeciwnika, po czym trzy następne były dosyć niecelne. - Spopielenie! - nagle, z boku niespodziewanie Dryzon został zaatakowany przez kulę ognia, stworzoną przez Feniksa. Chociaż głównie skupiała się ona na Pyrusie, akcenty energii Ventusa także się pojawiły, zwłaszcza po to, by rozniecić ogień, gdy tylko uderzył w mechanicznego przeciwnika. Ten atak nie tylko zranił przeciwnika, a pozwolił, by i Nemus zdołał zaatakować go dwoma pozostałymi strzałami. Dryzon upadł powalony, lecz za chwile Kazuron przebudził się i z wściekłością stwierdził: - Pozbędę się was! Jednego za drugim! Zacznynając od... - Dryzon nagle wyskoczył, kierując się w stronę Heliosa - Tak! Gdy go nie będzie, nie poradzicie już sobie! Haha! Supermoc, aktywacja! Daleki SAREN! Keith słysząc słowa Kazurona głośno się zaśmiał: - W konfrontacji jeden na jeden jesteś dla mnie niczym! Helios, pora na nas. Supermoc, aktywacja! Podwójny Mrok! Tym ruchem załatwimy cię i kończąco przejmiemy pałac! Helios utworzył przed sobą portal, który zasłonił go dla wszystkich. Wskoczył do niego, a wtedy drugi portal pojawił sie tuż za Dryzonem. - Tak! To kończący atak Heliosa! Dryzon już przegrał! - ucieszył się Baron. Jednak, portal nagle zamknął się, bez żadnego bakugana, który opuściłby go. Mechanicznemu bakuganowi nic się nie stało, a Helios zniknął. - Co się dzieje? - zdziwił się Dan - Gdzie Helios i Spectra...? - N-Nie wiem... Co się mogło stać, Spectra! Spectra, gdzie jesteś!? Na te słowa, Kazuron wpadł w głośny śmiech. Nagle, Gauntlet powiedział: Helios przegrał. Niedowierzanie pojawiło się na twarzach wszystkich, a rozbawiony król rzekł: - Genialna prowokacja! Spectra i jego bakugan należą teraz do nas. Dryzon, zakończ żywot tych tutaj! Płonący Miecz! Nagle, mechaniczny bakugan wyciągnął przed siebie miecz, który dosłownie wyszedł z jego ręki. Przed atakiem, dyktator dodał jedynie: - Pora na was. - Dryzon rzucił się na najbliższego mu bakugana, tj. na Feniksa. Kirra była zszokowana nagłym zniknięciem Spectry i nie mogła wydusić słowa. Oprzytomniała w ostatniej chwili, gdy ten chciał przeciąć Feniksa na pół. - Rozdzielcie się! - w ostatniej chwili, Windister i Flamistra rozdzielili się na dwóch. Jedynie Flamistra została ranna w skrzydło, co nie przeszkodziło jej zbytnio w lataniu. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Furia Ognia! i Supermoc, aktywacja! Wirujące Ostrza Wiatru! Gdy Flamistra ruszyła w kierunku Dryzona, Kirra zeskoczyła z niej i została złapana przez Windistera. Bakugan Pyrusa w środku drogi zmienił się w czysty ogień i znacznie przyśpieszył. Wtedy, drugi zaczął wypuszczać w mechanicznego bakugana jeszcze szybsze, ostre pociski posiadające domenę Ventusa. Przebiły się one przez ciało jego siostry, nie czyniąc jej żadnych obrażeń i poleciały w Dryzona. Zaskoczony bakugan nie widział tych pocisków i został trafiony, a dzięki temu Flamistra mogła wykonać swój atak i Dryzon został potężnie zraniony. - Jeszcze się trzyma! Supermoc, aktywacja! - krzyknął Baron - Siła Haosu! Nemus wypuścił silny pocisk w kierunku swojego przeciwnika. Dryzon nagle zaczął opadać, unikając ciosu. - Kurcze, nie trafiłem! Ale wygląda na to, że i tak już po nim. Dryzon kierował się prosto w dół, gdy nagle obrócił się, wypuszczając w kierunku Flamistry silny promień, który pokonał go. To samo zrobił w stosunku do Windistera, jednak dopiero trzeci atak trafił w niego. Oba bakugany Kirry zostały pokonane. Oba bakugany upadły na ziemie, po czym wróciły do kulkowych form. - Pozamiatane. Teraz wy dwaj... Dryzon - 10000G; Gorem - 7000G; Nemus - 4500G' - Niemożliwe! Ale nie uda ci się nas pokonać! Supermoc, aktywacja! Święty Topór! - gdy Dryzon ruszył w kierunku Gorema i Nemusa, ToporoGorem szybko wyruszył naprzeciwko niego. Wyciągnął przed siebie swój topór, który zaczął mocno świecić energią Subterry. Podnosząc go do góry, chciał przepołowić maszynę, a ten w odwecie wyciągnął nad siebie swój miecz. Dryzon - 10000G; Gorem - 10000G'' Obie bronie zetknęły się ze sobą, sprawiając, że żaden z dwójki nie był w stanie zyskać przewagi. Miecz zaczął jednak pękać, a oboje zobaczyli przewagę Gorema. - '''Nie pozwolę na to! Supermoc, aktywacja! Szybki SAREN! - Żaden ruch już ci nie pomoże! Energio Subterry, pomóż mi! Supermoc, aktywacja! Zbroja Clayfa! Nagle, Dryzon wypuścił swój miecz i w jednej chwili, wyciągając rękę do przodu, wypuścił w kierunku Gorema masę małych pocisków, takich samych jak w przypadku Dalekiego SARENu, jednak o wiele słabszych. Miał nadzieję pokonać przeciwnika, nim ten zdąży go zranić. Masa pocisków uderzyła w Gorema, a ten zatrzymał się. - Możesz korzystać z różnych supermocy defensywnych, ale SAREN to wyjątkowy rodzaj pocisków dystansowych. W tej sytuacji twój bakugan nie miał... CO!? - nagle, w jednej chwili Gorem wbił swój topór w Dryzona, przebijając go na wylot. Bakugan szybko wrócił do kulkowej formy, a na polu bitwy pozostały tylko dwa przyjazne bakugany. - Tak! Wygraliśmy! - ucieszyła się Runo - Dobra robota, Julie! Nikt jednak jej nie pomógł w kibicowaniu, wśród przyjaciół można było tylko usłyszeć głuche Keith, wypowiedziane przez patrzącą się w przestrzeń Kirrę. Ciszę, poza krzykami porażki Kazurona, przerwał nagle głośny wybuch, a na polu walki pojawił się unoszący się wysoko nad wojownikami, ciemny punkt. To z niego został wystrzelony pocisk, który pokonał Nemusa. - Julie, uciekajmy! To bakugan Darkusa! Nie mamy już siły, by z nim walczyć! Nie poradzisz sobie! Uciekajmy! - krzyknął Baron. Dziewczyna, mimo swojego temperamentu, tym razem posłuchała go. Nie miała już siły walczyć, a została sama. Także Gorem nie miał już sił do walki. Wszyscy wskoczyli na pojazdy Ruchu Oporu, a gdy już zaczynali jechać, bakugan który do tej chwili starał się odpierać ataki przeciwników wrócił do kulkowej formy i znalazł się zaraz przy Julie. Piątka wojowników uciekła sprzed pałacu. Gdy Baron skończył swoją relację, Mira upadła na kolana, szlochając i powtarzając imię brata. - Keith... Keith... To n-niemożliwe! Nie mogę ciebie stracić ponownie...! - Mira, spokojnie! - powiedział szybko Baron - Nie martw się, na pewno odnajdziemy Keitha! Nie bój się o to. Dan i Drago robią co mogą, by odnaleźć energię Heliosa. Znajdą ich raz dwa! Właśnie w tej chwili, Dan krzyknął do reszty: - Ej! Chodźcie tutaj, wygląda na to, że Drago coś znalazł! Drago rzeczywiście odnalazł energię Heliosa. Znajdowała się ona w pałacu, także był to spory kawałek od tego miejsca. - To naprawdę niemiła sprawa. Ale mimo wszystko, Dan. Prosimy cię o pomoc. - powiedział Klaus - Wasze bakugany są bardzo silne i z pewnością stworzą portal, dzięki któremu zdołamy opuścić tą planetę. Nasze nie dadzą rady. Zrobisz to? - Jasne, ale... Co ze Spectrą!? Klaus, oszalałeś? - zdenerwował się wojownik. - Tak szybko poddajesz się? - dodał Gus - Nie zostawimy tutaj Spectry! - Nie chłopaki, macie racje... Tak, zostańmy tutaj z tą masą Vestalian! Nie po to uratowaliśmy ich z więzienia, żeby teraz tutaj się bawić. Musimy wyprowadzić wszystkich na naszą nową planetę i połowa Ruchu Oporu, zgodnie z planem rusza na miejsce. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na chaos. Gus zdenerwowany nie wydusił z siebie słowa. Bądź co bądź, Klaus miał rację. W odwecie, w każdej chwili mogli zostać zaatakowani. Trzeba było się streszczać. - Klaus, jak taki chętny, wytłumaczy ci co i jak. Dan, twórzcie portal. - powiedział tylko, odwracając się i odchodząc zdenerwowany. Za to Klaus, który tu jako jedyny świadomie myślał o opuszczeniu planety, dodał: - Mamy problem, bo główny lider, to jest Mira, zdaje się że nie będzie w stanie wszystkich poprowadzić. Musimy przegrupować się. Mieliśmy prowadzić wszystkich ja, Baron i Mira. Trzeba ją kimś zastąpić. - Nie męcz się o to, damy radę we dwóch. Tutaj potrzeba więcej wojowników. Tymczasem, w podziemnym więzieniu w pałacu Kazurona znajdowały się dwie uwięzione postacie. Na jedną z nich starczyły łańcuchy, ale bakugan, mimo tego że zamknięty był w kulkowej formie, był o wiele groźniejszy. Dlatego został zablokowany w zamkniętej kulkowej formie, w urządzeniu, które za nic nie pozwoli mu przemienić się w formę bakugana. Jedyny otwór, który znajdował się w urządzeniu skierowany był w stronę Spectry, co miało powstrzymać go przed uwalnianiem swojej energii. W pokoju przed nimi pojawił się pewien mężczyzna. Spectra od razu rozpoznał wredną twarz złego króla. - Kazuron! - Haha, Spectra, Keith Clay. Kiedyś współpracowałeś z moim bratem, aż nagle to się zmieniło. Powiedz mi, czemu? Spectra nie odezwał się do niego, a jedynie uśmiechnął. Pamiętał te ciemne czasy swojego życia, gdy pomagał w zniewalaniu bakuganów dla swojej żądzy walki i siły. To też z tego powodu okropnie skrzywdził Heliosa, choć oboje byli tego świadomi. Dopiero teraz zaczęli zapominać swooją przeszłość. Gdy ten milczał, Kazuron, choć wyglądał na wkurzonego, jedynie ze śmiechem powiedział: - Proszę bardzo. Poznaj kilku moich ludzi... Koniec rozdziału piątego. Satzaron Porównaj wydanie 3 z poprzednikami Wydanie 1 > Wydanie 2 > Wydanie 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Buzzek